Ryan Started the Fire
Ryan Started the Fire is the name of the debut single by alternative/hip-hop/comedy group "Famosiz." The song is a parody of "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel written about "The Office." The inspiration for the song come from an episode in the second season of the show in which Dunder-Mifflin Scranton gets caught on fire. After the smoke clears, Michael and Dwight discover that it was Ryan who started the fire, after leaving a cheese pita in the toaster-oven. They then tease Ryan by singing "Ryan Started the Fire". "Ryan Started the Fire" by Famosiz lists several events in the show, but unlike the original it is not in chronological order. On September 4, 2011, Famosiz released the song online for free. It can be downloaded here. Track listings Original Release # "Ryan Started the Fire" - 3:57 # "The Office Theme (Remixed) - 1:11 # "The Peachy Song - 3:43 May Re-Release # "Ryan Started the Fire" - 3:57 # "Dwight's Speech" - 3:39 # "The Office Theme (Remixed) - 1:11 Music Video Originally, Famosiz was supposed to shoot a music video and release it in the summer of 2008. Unfortunately, the plans fell through, and the video has been postponed indefinitely. A simple lyrics video was later released instead, which eventually reached over 35,000 hits on YouTube. "Office" Related Media Referred to in the Song via the Lyrics "Ryan Started the Fire," in the unique style of "We Didn't Start the Fire", states various events that happened in the television show "The Office." The events are listed as they appear in the lyrics (Note: the song samples the dialogue of "The Office" episode, "The Fire): DWIGHT: "Uh, I have a song, attention everyone, that I want to sing, that I wrote especially for this occasion when I was up there among the flames...Ready?" Dunder-Mifflin, "Diversity Day," Jim Halpert, It's OK Sourth Scranton, Dwight K. Schrute, Michael's Birthday "Christmas Party," "Booze Cruise," "Kevin, who would you do?" Scranton, Albany, there aren't that many... Phyllis Lapez, Pam's Mom, Michael drops the F-Bomb "The Dundies," Ed Dies, Dwight's with the FBI "Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam," Jim is eating cheese and ham Stanely Hudson, Mike got high, Poor Old Devon: Goodbye! Ryan started the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning Ryan started the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning Hijinks 'n comedy, such as Vie Jim's ESP Karen Fillipelli, Fascist Schrute Josh's gone, Jim's safe, Dwight shot Roy with mace Dunder-Mifflin Northeast, "Dwight you look cute" Halpert's kinda mean, The Sisterhood Of The Travelings pants Allen and the board, Jim's always get bored Steamtown Mall, Stanford's Fall, Dunder-Mifflin basketball Michael Scott-Alicia Keyes, what else do I have to say! HTV HTV7 HTV9 Drama IDENT performing "Where Do I Begin" live at Movie Music Mania HTV3 RYAN: "I'm really sorry Dwight" DWIGHT: "Answer me this, though" RYAN: "What" DWIGHT: "Was it worth it?" DWIGHT: "Was it worth it Temp?" RYAN: "No" KEVIN: "Was it worth it?" DWIGHT: "Really?" RYAN: "I'm really sorry Dwight" DWIGHT: "The Fire Guy! Ha Ha Ha! The Fire Guy!" RYAN: "I can't believe I started the fire..." Poor old Jim, he didn't win, Ticked off Devon back again At poor Richards drinking beer, Michael just ate some deer Oscar states that he's gay; Meredith on the freeway Comedy in Iran? Aid to Afghanistan! Dwight K. Schrute's BA ride, Mike's attempt at suicide Painful debt, South Manhattan, AIDS, Crack, Creed Bratton Competion on the shores, Dwight imposes martial law Dunder-Mifflin "Branch Wars," Drama VTV VTV1 VTV2 VTV3 VTV4 VTV5 VTV6 VTV7 VTV8 VTV9 QUEST FOR GLORY TODAY TOMORROW 2013 - Present TION TION 3S TION 3 2000s 2008 - 2009 2010s 2010 - 2011 - 2012 - 2013 - 2014 - 2015 - 2016 - 2017 - 2018 - 2019 - 2020s 2020 - 2021 - 2022 - 2023 - 2024 - 2025 - 2026 - 2027 - 2028 - 2030s 2030 American Television Netowk 2012-13 2013-14- 2015-16 2016-17 2017-18 -2018-19 2019-20 2020-21 2021-22 2022-23 2023-24 TION PLUS 2018 - 2019 TION 3 PLUS 2020 - PRESENT Fastway Drama Modern Family The Office Mike And Molly How I Met Your Mother Hanh Trinh 2468km The Modern How I Met Your Dad Free Agents Pushing Daisies August Rush Networks Welcome To The Family Happy Town Happy Endings Oggy And The Cockroaches Superstore Grizzy and the Lemmings The Gifted The Car Patrol 8 Simple Rules Troy The Train Road To Mount Olympia The Gates Days of Our Lives Suburgatory Top Television Shows American The Good Guy Family Guy Science Max Runaways Cloud 9 Funky Blues Bar Mazelo Nostra - Fat Jack No Solo Trumpet Risto Miettinen Funky Jam Vol.1 TODAY 2020 - Present vincent Castle Tom The Tow Truck Titans Songs To Your Eyes Modern Communications Corporate News Vol.1 TOMORROW 2020 - Present Rules of Engagement August Rush The Cricle a day made of glass The Fosters GTCT Monster School Ready Jet Gosuburgatory DWIGHT: "The Fire Guy! Ha Ha Ha! The Fire Guy!" References and External Links *Free Download Category:Singles by Famosiz